Shin Higure
---- Note:This is a re-imagination of the character Shin Inari in a parallel universe, for the main article, please click here. ---- |name=Shin Higure |kanji=真日暮れ |romaji=''Shin Higure'' |alias='The Phantasm' (変幻自在, Hengenjizai) Black Talon (黒爪, Kurotsume) Abn Alnnamr ' ''(黒豹の息子, Kurohyō no Musuko) '''Azrael (アズラエル, Azuraeru) |race=Metahuman |birthdate=August 19, X782 |birthplace= Vicenza, Bosco |gender=Male |age= 17-18 (X800) 27 (X810) |blood type=B+ |status=Alive |hair color=Dark Bistre/Nigh-black |eye color=Bluish-green (Originally) Blue (Around X810) |vision=20/14 |skin tone=Pale |height= 181.6 cm(5 ft. 11½ inch) 183 cm (6 ft.; Post Experiment) |weight= 178.6 lbs (81 kgs) 800 lbs (362.87 kgs; Post Experiment) |medical concerns and ailments=Intermittent Explosive disorder (Allegedly) |guild mark color= None |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Mark of Cain on left forearm. |affiliation=Higure Clan Horizon Industries |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Businessman |previous occupation= Trained Assassin Child Soldier Bodyguard |base of operations= |sexuality=Straight/Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= None |allies= Shisōya Higure |enemies= |relatives= Shisōya Higure (Kind-of-sister) |magic= Kinematics Holy Lightning Lightning Magic Light Magic |curse=Argentopoeia |abilities=Telepathic Immunity |weaponry and armor= Azrael Armor Foxglove Hǫfuð |other equipment= Remote Claw }} Shin Higure (真日暮れ, Shin Higure; lit. "Honesty Dusk" or "Sunset Faith") also known as Azrael (アズラエル, Azuraeru; lit. "Archangel of Death") is the alternate reality version of Shin Inari from a parallel universe who ended up accidentally travelling to and getting stuck in the mainstream universe and continuity and currently has replaced the 'actual' Shin in most of his vital roles. Suffering a similar tragic childhood as his counterpart, Shin was raised by a greedy, infamous human trafficker; known as Reidō, that would condition and train orphan children to become child assassins for hire. Born to Shinsei and Izumi Higure, Shin and his older sister lost their father at an young age due to an unfortunate accident; which caused their mother to become an alcoholic and a substance abuser, which ultimately lead to her death due to an overdose. Even when growing up, the duo faced extreme physical and mental abuse from their alcoholic mother, who basically spent most of the money their father left them in her pursuit of a destructive lifestyle. As luck would have it, they were discovered by one of Reidō's men, which allowed the nefarious smuggler and terrorist to try and brainwash the young hunters but to her surprise, Shisōya managed to breakfree from her control and owing to her rebellious nature, tried to escape. However, she was captured and tortured in Shin's presence to 'him a lesson' and to further discourage such acts. Years later, Shin became a loyal member of the Children of Sorrow (子供の悲哀, Kodomo no Hiai) and personally served under Reidō until a client hired him for his services for the price of a mind boggling amount of 5,000,000,000 . Due to his fierce nature, unwavering loyalty and cold behavior, he earned the moniker of Black Talon (黒爪, Kurotsume). Following his return to the organization, Shin was tricked into killing his own sister due to being drugged and then mind controlled by Reidō. The sheer trauma allowed him to regain the control of his now damaged psyche and with the help of fellow child assassins, he took down Reidō and shut down the organization for good; freeing every single last child assassin. Now without a purpose, the nigh-lost 19 year old seeked out the legendary bounty hunter and former samurai; an old, mysterious and rather eccentric man going by the name of Rōnin (浪人, Rōnin), who after a lot of convincing and testing Shin finally agreed to take him under his wing and helped Shin become into a killing-machine but this time, he had a purpose. Shin soon became a fearsome mercenary who was driven by both repressed anger and material gain; using his profession as an excuse to takedown or kill people, in order to channel is inner rage. However, during the The Last Son storyline, he finally realized his fault and came to face his inner demons. By the end of the arc, he ended up jumping through a wormhole to escape the destruction and death that was brought to his world but instead of killing him, the magical wormhole brought him to another universe, where he took up the identity of Shin Inari (稲荷信, Inari Shin; lit. "Fox of Faith" or "Fox of Honesty") before officially going out in public and 'legally' changing his name to "Shin Higure". However, in order to make his sister, Shisōya Higure proud of himself and to honor his counterpart, he carried on the legacy of Shin Inari; eventually becoming something of an anti-hero. Appearance Orphaned at an young age and brought up to be an assassin, Shin as opposed to his counter part, has always had a more 'punkish' looks. Gallery Shin cos.jpg Training s.png Teen shin.jpg mind control shin.png Shin as a kid.jpg Personality Magic & Abilities Metahuman Physiology Artificially Enhanced Meta-human Physiology/Unique Physiology (より良い人間生理学, Yoriyoi Ningen Seirigaku; lit. "Superior Human Physiology"): Shin through specialized diet, series of aerobic exercises, endurance training, bio-feedback through portable machines, archery and extensive combat training through both augmented reality training and regular sparring had achieved the physical peak of human capability; bordering slightly on meta-human levels, however, this was not enough for Reidō and her superiors, as their client demanded for an assassin of 'superior' variety the organization artificially enhanced Shin's physiology through controlled non-ionizing ultraviolet radiation and four unnamed chemical mutagens; causing his DNA to mutate and adapt at a molecular level, thus giving rise to the second successful 'Superhuman' they had ever created. In order to prevent him from going insane like most of the test subjects, he was monitored on a regular basis and was mentally conditioned to obey orders, be adept at torture resistance, perform several mental tasks and even undergo hypnotherapy in order to fully achieve the mental and physical peak. After a series of several tests and further blood infusion, he was put in the center of an ethernano reactor and after being 'tested on' by releasing a burst of highly mobile foreign ethernano in his system, Shin lived and became the perfect soldier. Though, it was later on attested that it was his sheer willpower that helped him get through the process and those with a weaker will would not survive the procedure. Regardless, Shin has been raised and enhanced to become the best living weapon and his highly augmented physiology ensures his survival. His 'powers' include but are not limited to, a strong healing factor, an enhanced brain, telepathic resistance, highly augmented strength, speed, durability and stamina. Upon his transformation, he gained three centimeters in height and about 621.4 lbs in weight; due to additional mass and enhanced anatomical structures, along with a brighter set of iris and slightly altered mental state. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Shin possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human that was derived from a genetically engineered Axolotl. This not only allows Shin to recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of minutes but also recover from worst case of fractures and broken bones within 20 hours; that would take no less than 10 weeks for a normal human to recover from. His extremely healthy cells and amazingly efficient WBCs help him fight off infections that no normal man can without medicine or vaccination. Since this ability is coded in his genetic material, it is transferable by blood; as such, a blood transfusion from him can save lives, provided they have a compatible blood type. Though this "so called" super-blood has a slightly different PH-level, making it difficult to administer. Shin's metahuman physiology can apparently also reactively adapt to any PH level without any set back to his body's natural homeostasis. Due to being derived from the enhanced Axolotl, his healing factor can also allow him to grow back limbs, parts of his internal organs, account for extreme blood loss and even regenerate parts of spinal column within 100 hours or less. His skin can completely recover from a second degree burns in just 280 minutes. Many of his impressive feat include regrowing his burnt face after an acid attack; which also rendered him blind, but his sight was restored within a few hours and surviving an entire building collapsing on him. He can also recover from blunt force trauma and even multiple lacerations in a matter of minutes. It is apparent that his body has also preserved special undifferentiated cells that actually allow him to regrow and even replace lost tooth within just 48 hours. However, his healing factor's speed and efficiency depend greatly on his health, nutrition and magical reserve at the moment. **'Decelerated Aging Process': His extremely healthy and rather otherworldly cells can easily surpass the Hayflick phenomenon and his telomere are elongated at an accelerated; faster than his augmented cellular division can cause them to shorten due to the excess secretion of an enzyme similar to telomerase reverse transcriptase. It was witnessed that a patient who received a small blood transfusion from Shin stopped aging completely for up to 72 hours. While not 'biologically immortal', Shin does age at a decelerated rate that is about six times slower than the ordinary man. **'Extreme Immunocompetency': His superior metabolism and immune system along with his specialized regulatory cells produced by his healing factor makes him immune to the effects of drugs and other foreign chemicals. It also grants him a limited degree of alcohol tolerance that is about four times as great as a normal humans. His digestive system produces a stomach acid that has a lower PH; thus greater acidity than normal, and his stomach lining is over 2.5 times as thick, allowing him to literally consume anything he wants without suffering from the consequences. His regulatory special cells render him immune to viral mutation and a few known chemical mutagens. Shin's body is completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses and fungi. This makes him highly resistant to biological weapons, survive pandemics, resist transformation into a vampire by producing antibodies for vampirism and have sexual interaction with anyone without harm due to being immune to most of the STDs; though, he can theoretically contract HIV but his enhanced immune system itself produces a 'functional' cure to it, meaning that while HIV is present in his body, it cannot be detect by any enzyme based or blood test or effect him in anyway. It was hinted that his bone marrow could possibly cure HIV and such diseases but the topic was never truly explored. ***'Contaminant Immunity': Shin is immune to most known poisons, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, allergens and fungal infections. He is "well-endowed", and is physically, mentally and genetically perfect and while his healing does not extend to mental or emotional trauma, he can either cope with or completely ignore them if the situation demands him to do so. *'Enhanced Mental Process': His brain and by extension his nervous system functions in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. His brain capacity was also severally augmented along with his brain's logic center; making him a very capable analyst. Shin can even access his maximum brain capacity far above the maximum level, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain at the times of great distress. Possessing amazing treat-assessment, environmental analysis and problem solving skills, Shin is a very capable fighter and tactician. He can read at superhuman speeds, has amazing reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. He is capable of consciously focusing, and being fully aware of multiple people and threats at once without any trouble or confusion and can deal with them as tactfully as possible. **'Enhanced Time Perception': Shin's mind and senses process information at such speeds that causes him to perceive the things in relative slow motion. His processing speed is roughly twelve times faster than normal human beings making it possible for him to immediately react to situations that other's wont be able to. This is perhaps due to him possessing thicker mylein sheaths and oxygen and glucose rich axons as well as a highly enhanced nerve conduction rate. *'Enhanced Stamina & Endurance': Shin's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than both normal humans and enhanced humans. His high metabolism also eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. Shin can suppress his hunger and thirst for over a week. He can go straight without rest and sleep for up to 5 days and engage in a physically demanding fight for over 3 hours; even at a low power setting. In a harsher environment, such as a snowy region with blizzard or while walking through desert, he can survive without water for over 57 hours. He is also highly resistant to physical pain; allowing him to prevent himself from giving into animalistic rage or losing his focus. **'Enhanced Lung Capacity': Shin has a tremendous lung capacity and a highly efficient respiratory system that use the oxygen very effectively enabling Shin to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. His mammalian diving reflex allows him to hold is breath for over 12 minutes and 4 seconds on average; as healthy as a human's lungs can possibly be. Though, if he keeps calm, he can hold his breath underwater for as long as 20 minutes. *'Hyper-Dense Tissue & Bones': Shin's bodily tissues have roughly three and a half times the density of the same tissues in a human being; except his skin, which has an extraordinary elasticity of 695 GPa and a tensile strength of 1742 MPa but is as dense as five times the normal skin. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a lean built, 6'0 tall human male, the increased density of his body actually makes him several times heavier; causing him to weigh around 800 lbs. In addition, his bones are hypothesized to be made of an entirely different material as they apparently have a tensile strength of 1170 MPa; which is 8.06 times greater when compared to normal humans which, is around 145 MPa. However, due to their enhanced strength, his bones are far less ductile, despite having somewhat more smoother joints. With all of this bodily tissues except his skeletal system being about 3.5 times denser and tougher and his extraordinary strong bones, Shin has developed an advanced level of durability. **'Enhanced Resistance/Augmented Durability': Thanks to his enhanced physical structure, Shin's body is extraordinarily resistant to damage. His physical durability is uncanny and extremely high, allowing him to withstand a great deal of punishment. His toughened flesh and dermal-armor like skin, render him highly resistant to supersonic bullets and gunfire. While armor piercing rounds from a distance of 15 feet or less can heavily damage and even pierce his skin, his skin acts like a ballistic armor and spreads the impacts rather quickly and prevents the bullet from doing any further damage. His 'ballistic skin' is truly remarkable as it's able to stop shrapnel and knives and most daggers and while it can take some damage from swords and similar weaponry, his healing factor makes sure that he does not bleed out and repairs his skin after pushing out the bullet. The rest of his body renders his body amazingly resistant to blunt force and heavy impacts, allowing him to exchange blows with individuals who possess a very high degree of enhanced strength. He is easily able to withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Though, he can be injured with people who possess superior strength and speed, such as, Shisōya Higure; who his strong enough to lift 14800 lbs and move as fast as 143 mph at her peak. After being kicked through a wall, he was caught in an explosion; the explosion was designed to kill five human mages, that apparently only annoyed him and heavily damaged his clothing. His durability also extends to his body's natural electrical resistance which for the average mage is around 120,000Ω but his superior body pushes this number to 850,000 Ω and with his further mastery of Lightning Magic which grants it's user ten times greater electrical resistance, Shin's body has developed a total electrical resistance of 8,500,000 Ω. **'High Density/Superior Mass': It is because of is extremely dense tissues and skeleton made of an unknown material that Shin's body has an extremely high density and mass that enables him to withstand bladed weaponry with his hands and makes him as heavy as 800 lbs, making it extremely hard for his enemy to toss him around. His enhanced density and mass also contribute largely to his augmented strength. **'Weather Adaptation': Shin is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of sleeping in sub-zero temperatures. *'Enhanced Senses': All of Shin's except his vision are heightened to the maximum possible peak of human levels. As such, he can hear, smell, taste and feel sensations as acutely as a human can. However, his sense of sight has been highly enhanced and pushed to metahuman levels. **'Enhanced Sense of Sight & Night-vision': His eye sight has been stated to be 7.5 times stronger than that of the average human. During a descent or high speed movement/dash, the muscles in his eyes continuously adjust the curvature of the eyeballs to maintain sharp focus and accurate perception throughout the approach. His eyes have rods cells and cone cells that are said to be 7.51 times more pronounced; giving him this advanced sense of vision. He has possesses an advanced night vision compared to ordinary humans. It has also been stated that his lachrymal glands secretes a thicker liquid than a human's eye does; in order to protect it against the air friction. This means that he can see something at the distance of 100 feet away with the same level of clarity as a normal human would see something at the distance of 13.3 feet. His eyes also instinctively; through the presence of a specialized gland, can collect ambient light particles during night or in darkness, including the one's projected in infrared spectrum to collect all the available light, including infrared light, and amplify it so that he can see. This self image enhancement is very close to what mechanized night visions do. It would also seem that he can in fact perceive some of the infrared spectrum, thus making it possible for him to 'see' in absolute darkness. *'High-level Meta-human Strength': Shin's physical strength has been enhanced to extremely high levels; bordering on superhuman. He was seen dead lifting a weight of 957 kgs/2109.8 lbs; nearly three times his own weight and military press 1945 lbs or 882.23 kgs overhead with some visible effort, though this is not even close to his maximum strength. It was theorized that like many peak humans, his maximum weight handling capability was apparently exactly 4.25 times his own weight, thus enabling him to lift and handle a maximum weight of 1.54 tons, however, this was proved wrong when it was discovered that his strength could further increase with training and after undergoing intense strength training his strength increased by 215%; enough to enable him to lift 7308.33 lbs or 3.31 tons. This phenomenal strength allows him to catch and throw projectiles with twice the speed, bend metal, punch through a series of wood templates, throw a grown man thirty two feet in the air and even uproot several metal bars from it's moorings. He can even snap high-strength handcuffs with ease and rip open a steel door with his bare hands. He has also been seen using a post box as a blunt weapon; dealing a great amount of damage with it. He places this capability into his strikes, augmenting the concussive force of his attacks. He has also physically wrestled a mutate resembling an ape; who himself weighed around 1,206 lbs and has managed to overpower him, though he may have cheated by using some leverage. His strength is more than enough for him to apply his powerful sword strikes with his his already nigh-indestructible sword; enabling him to cut through something five times as durable as concrete that has been reinforced with an inch thick layer of Chronicle Steel. He has been seen tossing aside a giant Ursus brown bear; which must have weighed above 1500 lbs, with a little to no effort. He can also leg-press around 9032 lbs/4.1 tons; clearly demonstrating the power of his extraordinary leg muscles. What's more impressive is, when combined with his sharp reflexes and combat proficiency, he was not only able to overpower a horde of Fexts; which are basically faster and bulletproof zombies, he was able to catch a bullet fired at him from another mercenary who used a handgun from a distance of only twelve feet with nothing but his teeth while still fighting a Fext. While not as strong as his counter part, unlike the Inari, Shin refuses to pullback his punches and unleashes the rapid blow of his strikes mercilessly upon his enemies; killing them easily. His strength also allowed him to get past the durability of a Vampire and literally rip his heart out of his chest and crush it in his hands. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 12.5 yards or 37.5 feet out in a single bound and 6.42 meters (21 feet. 1 inches) into the air without a running start while he can jump as far as 20 yards with a running start and jump as high as 8 meters into air. The force generated by his punches are around 41131 lbf and the one's generated by his kicks are 61700 lbf; making him a 'force' to be reckoned with. It is very likely that his strength also increases with adrenaline secretion; though not as much as it increases in normal humans. *'Superhuman Speed': Unlike wannabe fighters such as Rayden, Shin had trained his entire life to be a perfect assassin, a fighter and above all, a very athletic individual and even without any form of enhancement, he had already conditioned himself be capable of achieving the peak speed of 31 mph or 13.85 m/s; though he could only keep this up for six minutes and thirteen seconds before starting to slow down. Regardless, his genetic transformation and extraordinary skeletal and muscular structure in combination with his phenomenal dexterity and balance allow him to run at speeds just above 65 mph; around 66.1 mph, thus allowing him to catch up to accelerating vehicles and outrun individuals with normal or peak human speed. He can even easily outmaneuver most of his foes; meta-human or not. His endurance allows him to continue engaging in his physically demanding task for over 10 minutes which is mind boggling. This makes him faster than a brown bear, gray wolf, an elk, a horse and even a tiger. This enhanced speed also extends to his swimming capabilities and combat which only further complement his outstanding physical strength. As such, he is able to swim as fast as 28.1 knots upstream and 32.6 knots down stream. The average speed of his punches are around 39.5 m/s or 88.35 mph, making them extremely hard to dodge or even counter. While his maximum punching speed remains unknown, it is safe to assume that it's at least 4-6 m/s faster than that. Over shorter distances, he can move as fast as 70 mph. While under duress, Shin can and has run as fast as 79 mph. **'Enhanced Agility': Shin's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speeds, without losing balance. His level of agility also allows him to effortlessly perform flips, vaults and rolls as well as catch an arrow shot at him; while in mid-air. His phenomenal dexterity and bodily coordination that have been honed since childhood, gives him an edge in combat and makes him a flawless assassin. Perhaps most famous of his maneuvers are the infamous split jump and triple back-flip. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing using his signature remote claw, jump several yards and perform several gymnastic moves. Thanks to his superior biology, Shin possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training. **'Superior Reflexes': Shin has drastically enhanced reaction timing and amazing speed, allowing him to catch arrows in mid-air, intercept projectiles such as shurikens and throw them back and even dodge gunfire from handguns if at a distance of 20 feet. He can also catch falling objects while amidst a fight and displayed his impressive reflexes by using a chopstick to pin a fly to a wall. His nerve conduction rate and his brain's ability to process things is roughly about 16 times faster than a normal untrained mage's, giving him enhanced reaction timing. This combined with his agility makes him extremely hard to hit in combat. This increased perception time, in combination with his heightened impulse speed, has given them a reaction time of 0.0061 seconds. Such impressive reflexes could potentially enable him to dodge a bullet or two from a sniper riffle; given that he is able to detect it first. *'Telepathic Resistance': His indomitable will-power in combination with his magic has allowed him to resist hypnosis, telepathy and even pheromone based mind control. Before he was officially given the title of an "Azrael", his enhanced mind was imbued with a psychic shield for protection against mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only 'hear' static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating him; though, a skilled enough telepath can temporarily render this shield useless. However, his strong will power and enhanced mind would prevent them for a long enough time for the shield to repair itself. Ways of Combat Highly Seasoned Martial Artist/Expert-hand-to-hand Combatant: *'Eskrima/Kali': *'Wing Chun': *'Jujutsu': *'Kapu Kuialua': *'Kalaripayattu': Weapon Specialist: *'Highly Adept Swordsman': *'Expert Kali-stick Fighter': *'Naginatajutsu Practitioner': Dexterous Marksman: *'Crossbow Archery Specialist': Mental Abilities Gifted Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': *'Superior Investigative Skills': *'Eidetic Memory': *'Subliminal Manipulation': Body-Language Analysis: Vocal Imitation: Physical Ability Stealth & Stealth Combat: Proficient Gymnast & Freerunner: Master Escapologist: Skilled Swimmer: Nervous System Control: Expert of Prestidigitation & Pickpocket: Magic Equipment * Hǫfuð (ホヴズ, Hovuzu; lit. "Man-head"): Hǫfuð is Shin's signature weapon; a two-handed meta-broadsword made from Ophionium and reinforced by a tiny amount of Adamantine. The Hǫfuð is a dual handed military sword with a double edged blade that gives off a nefarious blue aura. Although large, measuring 176 cm in length, the blade itself weighs around 157 lbs and lacks a distinct basket hilt. It is mainly referred to as a 'broadsword' due to it's proportions and lack of a basket hit, however, it should be noted that broadswords have a single edge instead of two. The combination of Ophionium and impure Adamantine gives the sword it's distinct black color; as if it has been bathed in demon blood. While initially created as a sword for traditional cut and slash usage, the Hǫfuð along with it's user is versatile enough to be used as a stabbing weapon and a phenomenal 'shield' against other swords. However, Shin has often used the Hǫfuð with only one hand. Due to it's hyperalloy nature, it has an even greater Young's modulus of around 3112 Gpa and a tensile strength of just over 13106 Mpa and despite it being heavier than normal swords, due to it's more practical and realistic size of the blade, the Hǫfuð does not slow down Shin. Additionally, the magnetic moment of this blade is nigh-zero at all times and can resist the effects of magnetism unless subjected to a temperature of 2,206°C. While most metals and swords are corrosion resistant, the term used for Hǫfuð is actually "corrosion immune" as it was able to remain unfazed after coming in contact with highly concentrated Hydroiodic acid and then continued performing with peak efficiency in a fight against a fire-magic user; who set his own magical sword ablaze to fight Shin. Not only does strong acids are unable to harm this sword, any and all agents of oxidization/corrosion is useless against this magical weapon. This magical tool is highly piezoelectric that it, when subjected to immense force from an external body, it automatically converts the applied kinetic or mechanical energy into electric energy and generates strong electric currents to stun those who come in contact with the blade. It's piezoelectrical nature has caused to stimulate and interfere with magnetic fields in nigh-vicinity; this may mean that it can technically be used to move away or repel very small amounts (around 1.01 grams) of plasma. The combination of these two metals also make the blade magically conductive, allowing Shin to easily flow his elemental magic through it. It can be used as a blunt force melee weapon, cutting weapon or as a throwing weapon; depending on how Shin uses it. It's phenomenal melting point of 7261.15 K, even alloys it to block at least three attacks from a Plasma Blade; a feat that even metals like Kinesium aren't capable of achieving. This weapon is corrosion resistant, has anti-icing properties, can withstand unimaginable amounts of pressure, is highly heat retardant, can function under tremendous stress and has an unmatched density making it 'seemingly' indestructible. The Hǫfuð has undergone intense ethernano treatment which provides an invisible, anti-oxidizing, absorbent layer of ethernano which has apparently the same impact energy absorbing ability as an aramid based ballistic vest consisting of at least 25 layers. This also produces counter vibrations automatically if the metal gets too heated and approaches it's melting point, in order to reduce the heat energy transferred via the molecular kinetic energy. If this fact is indeed true, it would mean, the material is 'virtually indestructible' even by fire magic. Additionally, it also contains the level of radiation emitted by the blade itself. But what's most impressive is, when an electric current; via Shin's own lightning magic, is passed through this hyperalloy of a blade, it emanates vibrations which cause the atomic and molecular bonds in nearby metals of other kinds to weaken. The result is to cause nearby solid metals to liquify. This allows the user to simply cut through or destroying other metals on contact. Along with the Crocea Mors, it is the only weapon that can burn through the tough flesh of an immortal and while not enough to kill them, it can cause them tremendous amount of pain. If ruptured or damaged, this ethernano field would react with the highly radioactive blade and released an omnidirectional blast of ionizing radiation; making it extremely dangerous. The guard along with the ergonomic grip is made of yet another magical material that actually senses and recognizes Shin's fingerprints and his grip; including how he holds it and how much force he generally applies to it. Without these biometrics, the Hǫfuð would continue to emit gravitons; becoming seemingly heavier and heavier by every moment and would start sucking in and draining the mage holding onto it. The sword is truly based with both Gravity Magic and magic drain; in order to accomplish this. Hence, it cannot be wielded by anyone except Shin and if they try, the sword would become as heavy as 14,289.3 lbs if not more; by altering it's own personal gravity through the work of gravitons. This has perhaps given rise to the idea that the blade is so heavy that anyone except Shin cannot lift it. Also, the absorbed magical energy from other mages trying to wield it, is only temporarily stored in the sword and must be expelled or would trigger an explosion that is equivalent to 4 megaton of TNT; around 16.8 PJ. Finally, Shin can also channel through and feed the sword his own magical energy to release powerful ranged magical crescent slashes that can easily cut through rocks and stone. *'Remote Claw' (遠隔螯, Enkaku Hasami): The Remote Claw is a custom made grappling device that was created and later on modified by Shin; using his mechanical aptitude and genius. It was described as a "gun-like device used to fire grappling hooks". The Remote Claw could also be used in combat to pull enemies towards Shin; in order to disrupt their balance. When used, the grapnel line extends and sends then sends stainless steel based barbed ends/hooks which attach to an object; such as a wall, if the hook latches onto certain objects, Shin is projected towards that object using magnetism-magic that is generated by the special lacrima housed inside the gun. It can also be used to pull objects closer to him. It can also be used to grab onto and forcibly disarm weapons, such as firearms, by using the hooks to latch onto them and pulling them away, making it a very impressive tool. Instead of traditional grappling hooks which force the user to manually climb up the rope, the automatic magnetic propulsion was fast and more reliable and was tested for exactly 700 lbs/317.51 kgs, more than enough to pull off vents and tear off metal bars as well as grab onto more than one human mage. After his genetic modification enhancement the magnetic recoil was made stronger later on by Shin, as the remote claw was initially incapable of pulling him at high speeds and failed to lift and support his own weight. He replaced and switched to a stronger line and a dual magneto-lacrima core, this allowed him to ascend at a higher speed; however, he did not stop there, he added two more extra-lines with longer, sharper and more durable tri-claws. Finally, the tsteel tri-claws upgraded on the main-line to be replaced by the denser, bigger and sharper, molybdenum-steel alloy in order to hook to and latch onto cantilevered ledges and concrete grotesques and use them to swing across large distances to otherwise unreachable distances. The gun can also be used for rappelling downwards; for a slowed descent by turning off the magnetic recoil mechanism, Shin can fire off the gun and cause it's claws to attach to a solid structure and slowly descent downwards. The new and improved line along with greater tensile strength, length and power also was able to support his enhanced body's weight; being able to support weights up to 1589 lbs. All of the three-lines can be fired at once or separately with some delay; depending on how Shin uses the Remote Claw. With the triple lines, Shin can cause them to latch onto walls and using it's magnetic propulsion, combined with his own super strength, to takedown and break through solid walls. The molybdenum-steel claws are also have higher melting point than his old stainless steel claws, thus making them superior in every way possible. *'Gungnir' (グングニル, Gunguniru; lit. "Swaying One"): The Gungnir is a high-caliber, anti-material riffle that can fire both high-yield incendiary ammunition and armor piercing shell and enables Shin to engage moving targets at very long range with high accuracy. Having an effective range of 2,100 meters, the Gungnir is an unmatched tool of destruction that is extremely lightweight, ergonomic and highly transportable. Made with ethernano-nanotech, the riffle can collapse and coil/recoil into a smaller gun-like construct, making it easier for Shin to carry it around. The riffle only weighs in a measly 29.7 lbs; lighter than anyother anti-armor, anti-material riffle known to mankind. It has been tested for 6 rounds within 1.5 seconds; having the second highest firing rate among sniper riffles. The barrel is free-floating. The two-part carbon-nanotubule aggregate and flexible lithesium composite receiver features an integral accessory rail for mounting optical sights. Two additional rails are mounted on the sides of the short barrel shroud. An adjustable bipod and rear support hand grip allow for stable shooting. Large caliber machine gun cartridges can also be used for firing, but with limited accuracy. It also doubles as an anti-sniper weapon; being an effective anti-sniper weapon, the Gungnir keeps the shooter outside of the effective range of conventional calibers providing a distinct advantage over lower caliber rifles. The gun comes with a 12 round detachable box magazine and can also be fitted with a high-velocity magic barrier particle delivering rounds with a muzzle velocity of 1,420 m/s. *'Azrael MK-II' (アズラエル・型二, Azuraeru: Kata-ni; lit. "Azrael: Type II"): The Azrael MK-II is the original Azrael body-armor worn by his predecessor that was modified by Shin. Made more flexible and tactical, the Azrael MK-II is mainly a triple-layered body armor that includes a highly elastic and flexible black body suit, the main body armor and additional ballistic plating. The initial body suit is further divided into two parts— the nanocomposite and the impact absorbent gel. The nanocomposite is made of a ultra-high-molecular-polyethylene and Ti-6Al-4V alloy weave bi-layer in between which the impact gel is sandwiched. The impact gel is modeled after the cerebrospinal fluid but has a much higher density, viscosity and thus a superior shock absorbent. This composition makes the body suit very light and flexible; though less heat retardant. This layer of armor is highly bullet resistant and can tank up to 9 high caliber bullets from a magic riffle. The Ti-6Al-4V also makes it highly corrosion resistant and has been treated with a pseudoplastic fluid; causing the polymer to thicken and prevent icing. The main body armor is made from a Twaron tri-weave dipped in beryllium and has an additional frontal and rear trauma plates made of light weight aluminum. The Twaron is slightly more bullet resistant than normal kevlar and is highly heat resistant. While Twaron has no melting point, the degradation only starts after reaching a temperature of 600°C; meaning that only fires hotter than that temperature may be capable of setting Shin on fire; however, since it's fire retardant, once the original source of flame has been removed, the fire will be extinguished on it's own, without causing the wearer any form of discomfort. It is also extremely non-conductive and thus the electricity required to actually "effect" the wearer, so to speak, must have a potential of 540,000 Volts and an alternating current of at least 20 Amperes. This renders electrical weapons and most lightning magic spells useless against the wearer. The reinforced Twaron gloves also provides protection against bladed weaponry; protecting Shin's fingers and wrist against cuts and even flame-imbued swords. Due to being dipped in beryllium, the suit's heat dissipation ability becomes twice and thus, is also able to keep the wearer comfortable, even in extreme temperatures. The high specific heat also ensures that his own body heat stays locked inside when in subzero temperatures. While slightly better and about a gram or two lighter than kevlar, Twaron is far from being indestructible as it's only able to shot supersonic bullets from handguns at a fairly close range and only about a single high caliber magic bullet fired from a riffle. However, it is more than capable of stopping small knives and impact from weapons such as a baseball bat. The further addition of frontal and rear aluminum plates increases durability of the chest and back region; allowing the wearer to tank small explosions from improvised explosive devices with only minor injuries, if any at all. The aluminum plates are much lighter and more ductile, allowing for greater mobility though, this also means that they wont be able to stop more than four hand gun bullets. Regardless, for an armor that prides itself for being flexible and portable, it definitely demonstrates great durability. The entire armored layer including the nylon pouches that contain the metal plates have received a single Benzotriazole coating which it possible for Shin to wear this suit of armor underwater as well as acts as an anti-icing fluid layer. The crotch guard has the thickest layer of armor in the entire suit. On his back is a superficial Kinesium vertebrae that has been coated in a single Neoprene layer which covers his real spine; which is further protected by a single layer of the Twaron armor and the nanocomposite body suit. The kinesium vertebrae also extends to the back of his neck; this ensures that nobody is able to take advantage of this weakspot and since kinesium is a very flexible and highly impact resistant material that can absorb vibrational energies, it makes for an ideal spinal and neck armor. The final armor layer are detachable, additional layers made from a hardened kevlar-graphite composite which make up the gauntlets, shoulder armor, scapula guards and tricep guards along with an integrated crotch guard. These layers provide additional protection and are colored bright red, to encourage the opponent to attack these reinforced parts. The tibia guards are made from a hardened gold flex-polytetrafluoroethylene layer dipped in boron nitride; making them nigh-indestructible and impact proof. Additionally, the tip and the soles of the tactical boot are reinforced with Kinesium to reduce the sound made during walking or running. **'Azrael Helmet' (アズラエル兜, Azuraeru Kabuto): The Azrael Helmet is a red, one way protective helmet that is both highly ballistic resistant, fire-retardant and nigh-impact proof. It also garble his voice as his main means of concealing his identity and using the fear of the unknown to startle his victims. The headgear is made from a micro-palladium alloy and titanium composite that has been lined with ballistic nylon and has an internal hydrostatic gel-layer sandwiched between the foam-based padding for superior impact absorption. The one way sight works by using a single-way laminated ballistic glass reinforced with some mirco-palladium alloy. The helmet is more than a tool for protection and intimidation, this piece of machine is truly formidable as it has an internal HUD which scans the immediate environment, has an on board compass and navigation system and is fitted with an infrared-imaging device. It can also perform complicated body-scans to see and check for anatomical or genetic deformities in a person. Finally, it also makes the use of an encrypted communication lacrima for long ranged, uninterrupted communication. **'Specialized Gloves': *'Foxglove' (ジギタリス, Jigitarisu): Foxglove is a traditional double-action combat oriented semi-automatic pistol that uses magic bullets. It is primarily used by Shin Higure as his side-arm. Foxglove is a specialized combat handgun that makes the use of .45 hollow-point magic bullets; elemental in nature, to easily pierce through most body armors or tougher flesh (of enhanced humans or supernatural creatures) and disrupt more tissue as it penetrates the target. Fire and lightning based are generally used with this pistol. It's high caliber also ensures that the bullet does not ricochet and hit the target properly. The body of the gun is made from an unknown polymer and carbon-nanotube composite and a few heat-treated titanium parts. It uses the traditional short recoil operation to autoload the firearm. The pistol itself is relatively light as it weighs a mere 900 grams; mostly due to it's unique composition. It comes equipped with fixed and illuminated night sights and has a space specially allotted for one to attach the picatinny-rail or tactical rail which is used by Shin to attach his own custom made infrared tactical light torch; which can only be seen by him using his night-vision device. It also includes an infrared-sighting laser and a remote-miniature EMP device that can only be used once. In addition to a trigger safety, a drop safety prevents the striker from releasing if the gun is dropped or exposed to a significant impact. This amazing pistol has an effective firing range of 60 meters or 196 feet and 8 inches. The Foxglove was later on modified by Shin to have extra serrations and be capable of using a 20 round feed system instead of a 15 round magazine box. *'Shin's Scarf' (襟巻き, Erimaki): Shin's scarf is a medium-sized linen, neck scarf that is occasionally fashioned by Shin along with his Azrael body armor and consists of red and black patches to complement his body armor. The purpose of this scarf remains unknown and it is very likely that it has no real function or abilities. *'Collapsible Shuriken' (切れる手裏剣, Kireru Shuriken): Collapsible shurikens are concealable throwing weapons that are roughly shaped like a ninja star; instead of a traditional shuriken and are made from a simple scandium–aluminium alloy and have extremely sharp edges. The usability of these concealable weapons are impressive and it can serve more than just as a tool that can be used to hurt one's enemy. Shin has used these collapsible shurikens for disarming his foes and even distracting them. The design of this special tool allows Shin to fold them and carry them around in his kit belt pouches. He can store and carry up to 12 shurikens at once. Although they are primarily used for throwing, the darts are also useful for close-quarter combat; for stabbing. They can also be used as a means of escape from ropes and other fabric based restraints. Combined with his accuracy, Shin can also throw them in such a way that they can ricochet back and head the opponent in the back of their neck; thus killing them. On several occasions, Shin has often dipped these collapsible shurikens in cyclosarin; which is a very strong nerve agent. Quotes, Trivia and Fun-facts Behind The Scenes= *The author wanted to reboot Shin's character to make him feel more human and vulnerable yet more fun and light hearted than ever; however, seeing as how he became a popular character, the idea of Shin Higure had to be adopted. |-| Trivia= * This version of Shin, so far, is the youngest and thus less experienced and somewhat rash. * For some reason, he is also not as strong as his counterpart. * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, this iteration has no qualms with killing. * Shin also happens to be an artificially enhanced meta-human, rather than a Hunter. It was later on explained that 'Hunters' do not exist on his Earth; as such, he is the only Higure to display such powers due to his enhanced physiology. * The remote claw has been inspired from the infamous Legend of Zelda item, Hookshot and real life grappling hooks. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Non-Human Category:Supernatural Creature Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Assassin Category:Original Characters Category:Escape Artist